There Is Still Good In You
by thisissparta789789
Summary: As Blake takes on Adam and Cinder alone, she is convinced that somewhere within Adam's poisoned heart, there is still good deep in his heart, and she will be damned if she doesn't convince Adam of the same. (Tauradonna fanfiction. Oneshot.)


The time had come. Blake faced off, alone, but determined, against Cinder and Adam. Around then was a catwalk in a decrepit warehouse, nearly 35 feet above the cracked floor. Outside, Grimm fought hard against the hunters of Remnant.

As Blake held a firm grip on Gambol Shroud, she looked at the two. She said, "Adam, I know there is still good in you. I want you to see that and betray this monster." She then pointed Gambol Shroud at Cinder. "Please, I beg of you. Don't you remember what we used to have between us?"

Adam sternly told her, "Enough. Your semantics mean nothing. Cinder is my greatest ally."

"Just shut up!" Blake began to tear up. "Cinder would betray you if it means she could benefit! What happened to you, Adam?! You used to be opposed to excessive violence! You used to mean everything to me!" The faunus girl began to cry. "Adam, I love you! I still do! I only left because you and the group were becoming too violent for me! Adam, please, violence will get the faunus nowhere!"

Cinder laughed and said, "You're wrong, Blake. It has gotten them far." She then turned to Adam. "Now, strike her down."

"Of course," Adam said. Suddenly, he charged at the still sniffling Blake, trying to slash her with his blade.

Blake quickly replied by stopping him with Gambol Shroud. As the two continued to battle, their blades clanged, sending echoes throughout the warehouse.

Then, Blake forced Adam to the ground with a thud. Cinder smiled and said, "Ah, yes, let the anger flow through you, Blake."

As Blake stared at Adam, he got up and said, "It is unwise to lower your defenses!" He then slashed again at Blake, causing her to respond.

"Oh yeah?!" Blake then forced Adam on to the ground again. This time, she also slashed Adam's right hand, chopping it off completely. Adam screamed in pain as his arm fell to the ground below with a thud.

As Blake held Gambol Shroud to Adam's face, Cinder walked over and said, "Perfect, perfect... Now, strike your ex-boyfriend down, Blake! Give in to your hatred!"

Blake looked at her hands, and then back at Cinder. After a moment, she stood up and said defiantly to Cinder, "No... I won't. I refuse to give in to my anger. I am a huntress. I know for a fact that there is good left in Adam's heart, and I will unlock it."

As Adam got up and looked at the scene in confusion, Cinder's smile turned into a scowl as she said to Blake, "Then you shall be destroyed."

Suddenly, Cinder stuck her hand out, emitting lightning and shocking Blake. As she fell to the ground, she screamed in agony.

Then, Cinder stopped. Adam looked at her in increasing worry as memories suddenly flooded back into his mind. The memories were of him first meeting Blake when they were mere children, them training, the coup that made the White Fang violent, him and her confessing, and others.

Blake looked at Cinder and yelled, "I will never give in!"

Cinder simply said to her, emotionless, "Then you will die..." She then began shocking her again, causing Blake to scream.

Adam looked at Blake, and then looked back at Cinder. Blake screamed, "Adam! Help me! Adam!"

"No," Adam said at Cinder. Suddenly, he then screamed, "Noooo!" He then ran behind Cinder and picked her up, deflecting the lightning from Blake and to him.

Cinder struggled and said, "Adam! Damn it, put me down! Adam! Stop!"

As Adam approached the edge of the catwalk, he looked up and said in intense pain, "Die, bitch." He then threw her off the edge, causing Cinder to scream.

Then, her body hit the ground with a very loud thud.

Cinder Fall was finally dead. Her reign of terror over Remnant had finally come to a shocking and surprising end.

Adam fell to the ground, gravely injured by the lightning from Cinder. Blake quickly got up and ran to him, saying, "Adam! Adam!" She then hoisted him onto her back and began to run down the stairs to the ground.

When they got to the floor, Blake laid Adam to the ground and began calling the rest of Team RWBY for assistance. Adam weakly said, "Blake... Blake..."

After finishing the call, Blake wiped away tears and said, "Adam, you're gonna be fine. Please, stay with me."

"I'm not gonna make it," Adam weakly said. "Please, take off my mask, Blake."

Blake quickly complied and smiled, saying, "You look amazing as always." It was easy to tell she was beginning to break down.

"Blake, I love you." Adam then cupped her face, tears falling on his right hand. Blake then closed her eyes and moved in for a kiss. Adam quickly replied by returning the favour.

After they split, Blake told him, "Don't worry, I won't leave you. I have to save you."

"You... Already have, my love..." Adam began to cry himself. "You were right, Blake. There is still good in me. I can see it." Adam then began to close his eyes for the last time.

Blake quickly reacted, frantically asking, "Adam? Adam?" Then, Adam's eyes closed for the last time. "ADAM?!" Blake began to shake his body, trying desperately to get a response. "ADAM, WAKE UP! GOD DAMN IT, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DIE YET! PLEASE, WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" Blake then hugged Adam's body and broke down into a fit of tears.

Adam Taurus had died.

Blake then screamed, "ADAAAAM!"

After a minute of crying, she looked at Adam's face. It was then that she noticed something amazing.

He had died with a smile on his face, seemingly at ease with himself at long last.

Blake then broke down into tears again as Yang arrived on her motorcycle. She quickly got off and ran to Blake and Adam's body, saying, "Blake! What happened?!"

Blake looked at her and simply said, "A hero died."

Yang looked at Adam and said, "Wait, what? What do you mean? Where's Cinder?" She then scanned across the warehouse and saw Cinder's crumpled body. "Blake, you killed her?"

"No," Blake replied. "He did."

Yang paused. She then kneeled down and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder, comforting her. She then said, "I guess you were right. He did still have good in him."


End file.
